What Are Friends For
by Galdr
Summary: [Awakening] Need a hand? Don't worry; your new friends will come through for you. Short friendship story.


It was the first battle he had ever seen. Wait, scratch that. This was the first battle he had been in. He was certain this was his first. There were only a few of them out there, causing and wrecking havoc upon the innocent townspeople. He may not know too much, but he was sure he could fight. After all, he had weapons on him. Somehow... Where's those come from again?

He was found not long ago by three kindly people, one who was quite suspicious of his identity and the other two completely trusting of him right off the bat. That grassy field he had somehow wound up on earlier apparently wasn't the best time to take a nap...

"Hey," Chrom asked, looking at him, eyeing the sheathed blade and a golden colored book clasped in his grasp, "You carry a sword on you? So you know swordsmanship."

"That's right, I guess." He replied, feeling the hilt of his blade. It felt oddly comfortable despite he could barely remember anything at the time.

"Huh... wait, is that a tome?"

"Yeah," he replied, his downy, silver locks drifting across his forehead as a clean breeze brushed past them. "Wow, I didn't even that was there."

"You didn't?" Chrom asked, deadpanning.

"No."

"Are you...sure you can use that all right?"

"I believe so..."

"You believe so?!" The azure-haired noble gaped, cringing and beginning to take a step back. "I... Think I'll keep my distance. Stay a few paces away from you."

The white-haired stranger frowned but masked it with an honest chuckle. "I really think I got it. Yeah, I'm sure I do. Don't worry Chrom, I won't hit you or let it go haywire. I'll have it under control."

The other swordsman stopped inching back, reciprocating the chuckle. "Well, all right then, Robin. I trust you."

"Thank you, Chrom. I'll do my best." Robin said confidently, keeping his tome and blade close. The two nodded as they spotted a myrmidon near the cart of apples just ahead. "Chrom, it may be imperative that I attack from a distance with magic while you finish him off up close."

"I was thinking the same thing; let's go!" The azure clad lord jeered.

The two advanced together towards the enemy myrmidon, ready to attack. The red clad swordsman noticed their approach and readied his own self for them. "Come and get some!" He taunted, sneering even as he charged for them. His heavy brown eyes locked onto the male armed with only a tome, figuring the mage was the most dangerous.

"Take this!" The myrmidon swung his blade horizontally, aiming for Robin.

Robin gasped as the quick footed man charged for him first. He was unaware that the back of his coat's collar had been grabbed and he pulled away before the blade connected with his flesh.

"I gotcha!" Chrom said as he made sure his fighting companion was safe while brandishing his sword from its sheath. "Cover me with your magic!" He added, lunging blade first at their opponent.

"Got it!" Robin quickly assumed a stance behind Chrom, opening the golden cover tome. He didn't know how fast he had been turning the pages, but he skimmed hurriedly to a page, focusing upon the written, elegant text on the sheet. Robin's pastel blue orbs scanned the sheet as fast as possible, memorizing each letter of the spell bound within the text.

Meanwhile, Chrom and the myrmidon bandit were clashing blades, trading deadly blows and almost dancing around like an unbalanced, on an off-key beat. During their duel, he managed to slash the brigand's left shoulder with a vertical slice. He grunted in pain however, retaliated with his own brunt attack, jutting the azure swordsman's unprotected right arm's bicep.

"Ugh!" Chrom cringed, backing off from his opponent. The opposing weapon had made a clean cut into the upper arm, but he could still move it. The red substance that was his own blood had long since trickled down, sliding down his arm like a crimson stream and dripped droplets onto the ground from the tips of his fingernails. The blade wielding lord cursed lowly, keeping his navy blue scrutinizing eyes upon the other man suffering his new shoulder injury.

Just as Chrom's target was closing in on him, a powerful surge of energy was strangely whipping out near him.

He turned his head lightly behind him, noticing the golden glyph beneath Robin lighting up in flashes of brilliance. He was alit with magical essence emitting from the golden tome he carried, each pronounced syllable from his breath enchanting. The building sparks above his head was captivating in all its glory, growing like a weed in a garden. Robin's eyes flickered open as the spell was completed, held out his left hand and channeled the crackling power from above to the palm of his hand.

"Take this!" Robin yelled, his voice echoing mystically as he commanded the electrical magic to strike the bandit down, a vicious whirlpool of unknown wind whipping his silver hair and coat about in its wake.

It swerved like a slithering snake, raged like a mighty, untamed dragon thundering through the skies. It streaked and cut through the air like a hot knife on butter, clean and swift when it spawned upon the myrmidon, electrocuting him on spot. There was no room from evasion. The charred corpse fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Need a hand?" Robin offered his right to Chrom, who took it firmly. The two shared a smile of appreciation and understanding.

"Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome, Chrom. It's what friends are for, right? They have your back."

The azure haired lord nodded and clasped the mage-swordsman's shoulder with his free hand.

"Yes, that's right. What friends are for."

-x-x-x-

I've only played the demo of Awakening. This is sort of my feel/take on that little scene in the first battle. I originally named my demo avatar "Raph".

Hope you liked!


End file.
